


Domesticity (is not all that bad)

by Briz



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Domestic Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-01
Updated: 2017-06-01
Packaged: 2018-11-07 14:13:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11060682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Briz/pseuds/Briz
Summary: If 16 years old him could see him now, he would be seething with anger for his life choices.





	Domesticity (is not all that bad)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Zola9612](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zola9612/gifts).



> 2017 WinterIron Spring Fling challenge fill. This is just pure sappy domestic fluff for the short prompt #1 - Babies.
> 
> I really wanted to have filled one of the long ones, but since I can't commit to a multi-chapter project just yet, I tried to put some of the elements from said prompt here. I hope it pleases the giftee!
> 
> This was not beta-ed, any and all mistakes are mine.

Tony remembers the day he presented with a mix of both amusement and horror. Jarvis congratulated him. Ana baked him cookies. His mom hugged him and cried joyously all day long, like Tony had hung the sun and the moon in the sky just for being an omega. And his father stared him for a long moment before asking Jarvis to pour him some scotch. That was the amusing part. His mom and the Jarvises, that is, his father was just a buzzkill.

The horror came with all the changes that were expected of him. Suddenly, it was no longer acceptable for him to waste all his time tinkering with his tools, he also had to make time to learn things such as how to mask his scent, how to properly behave in public (hint: offending people with his sarcasm was no longer okay. It was never okay in the first place, but now it was less okay), and, on a glorious occasion, how to use a pad (because Howard was the omega of the house, and thus that particular lesson was up to him).

The true horror of this part, however, came in the form of a tape. An educational tape, about his reproductive system. Normally, Tony would have been all about learning something new, until the TV flashed a very realistic animated chart of an omega’s ‘privates’ dilatation to delivery a baby, and Tony decided on the spot that he was never, _ever_ , going through it, thank you.

So he took his shots religiously every month, and every time an alpha as much as looked twice his way, he would throw a condom at their faces and tell them to wrap it up.

So how, exactly, he found himself with two little bundles of joy - and he used that adjective unironically - in his life was beyond him. Well, he knew _how_ he got the babies, he just hadn’t expected for it to actually result in actual babies. He thought they were only _practicing._

But even as he watched his mate with both their boys on his arms, rocking the babies to sleep on the rocking chair of their nursery, he couldn’t fathom what he could possibly have done to deserve such happiness.

16 years old him would have been appalled, but he didn’t regret it. Maybe a little bit in the mornings, when he would get more acquainted with the toilet than he was comfortable with due to morning sickness. And also when he was hit by a severe food aversion that had him swearing _chocolate_ off his life for nine months. And when he was screaming himself hoarse in the hospital during labor, that he definitely could have done without.

But without his tiny little humans? Never. And his big (oh, _big_ ) human, too. He wouldn’t have been able to go through it all without James - quite literally, he had been a very essential part of the process of making the kids, but here he was thinking about the other parts, the parts where he would give amazing foot rubs when Tony’s feet were too swollen, or how he patiently went out in the middle of the night because Tony was having a craving for chocolate ice cream, even if he knew Tony wouldn’t eat it because he and chocolate were on a break for the foreseeable future.

This last part benefited him, because in the end he would be the one to eat the ice cream, but the point still stands.

And the point being that it was surreal to love someone so much, to put his whole existence in the hands of three people, because if he were to lose one of them, he was sure he would die.

Surreptitiously, as not to be noticed by his mate nor to bother his babies, he held up his phone to take a picture of the moment.

“I want a copy of that” James’ voice was a whisper in the dark. Well, not so stealthy then. And if his cover had been blown, there was no reason for him to hold back from going to his boys.

“I’ll have it put on a frame” Tony promised, leaning down to James’ level to press a soft kiss to his lips.

“And one for my wallet” the alpha insisted, like the sap he was, conceding to the kiss. “Help me put them to the crib?”

The omega was happy to acquiesce to the request, taking the one on the left - He was fairly sure it was Richard, it was nearly impossible to tell the boys apart sometimes, and this was one of these times - in his arms, pressing a soft kiss to his little head and scenting on his adorable baby smell. It was soft, promising him to be an omega in the future, a trait he shared with his brother Timothy.

He put the baby on the crib after James, if only to keep Dick in his arms for a little longer, but felt himself unable to walk away just yet.

“I swear you are a baby whisperer, they never fall asleep that quick with me” He tried to conceal his sappiness with humor, but James could see right through his bullshit. And, to prove he was a perfect mate, he also didn’t comment on it, besides the disbelieving look and the tiny smirk he sent Tony’s way.

“I had a really serious talk with them” He wrapped an arm - the _metal_ arm, around Tony’s waist, and _hello, rough whisper on his ear_ , “about how they had to go to sleep early so I could could spend some time with their mommy.”

Tony chuckled, leaning against his alpha. “And they agreed that easily?”

“They are good boys” James replied with a kiss to his neck, gently trying to pry Tony from his vigil by the kids’ crib to turn him towards him with the clear intention of getting a better angle to kiss his mate.

“The best” Tony had to agree, dropping his voice one note to make it rough, allowing himself to be swept away by the tidal wave that was his mate.

If 16 years old him could see him now, he would be seething with anger for his life choices. But honestly? It was all worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> Baby's first foray into WinterIron. I was so worried about character voices, for as little dialogue as this story had, haha. I hope to be able to come back to this in the future and add more to it, this was a fun topic to write about. Sadly, I had little time.
> 
> Please let me know what you think!


End file.
